Luffy's guessing game
by Animezpeps
Summary: robin finds a document that says the pirate kings son - luffy makes the crew guess who it is and Ace shows up un happy with the game will Luffy survive
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-_A Son!_

123456 Live Life With No Regrets2345678902345678901234567890123

The strawhat pirates had just ,actually, raid a wealthy marine base (with a little convincing on Nami's part). Their archeologist had gotten her hands on a ponoglighic document about Gol D. Rogder's family that she barrowed from the marine

"Intresting" She said with a hint of surprise written on her face.

"What is it Robin-san" Brook asked tilting his head to the side

"I found a document on the pirate king" Robin said cholantly

"WOW! REALLY!" Luffy asked shooting himself across the deck into our unfortunate swords man.

"WHAT SAY WHAT'S IT SAY!?" Luffy yelled pratically jumping around.

"What does it say Robin?" Nami asked walking towards the group with Chopper.

"It says that the pirate king has a son"

"What!" Chopper shouts with stars in his eyes "He must be a monster!" Usopp chimes in shaking slightly "He must be strong maybe even stronger than Luffy"

The crew fails to notice Luffy who has stop jumping around and bowed his head slightly at Usopp's monster comment.

"Robin-chawn~" Sanji says going into noodle dance mode "You're so smart1!"

"Can it, stupid love cook" Zoro mumbled trying to sleep or pretending anyway.

"WHAT WA-" Sanji was cut off by a powerful blow to the head by a annoyed navigator and he land with a thud next to a unconscious Zoro.

"Ok Robin please continue" Nami said standing above the unconscious duo while Usopp was hiding in the corner with Chopper

" Yeah Robin –sis who is it" Franky asked while sweat-dropping at the others.

"It's-" Robin mouth was covered with Luffy's hand.

"Don't tell them!" Luffy shouted " It's his secret that He doesn't want known!" he finished.

"Wait Luffy" Zoro said regaining consciousness "do you know him"

"Yep! Sure do!" Luffy said with an impossibly wide smile folding his arms "He's the best"

"Really how?" Brook asked his mouth agape with the rest of the crews, minus Robin.

"I was raised with him since I was seven, he taught me to fight I never did beat him though."Luffy said pouting with his head in his hand

"The pirate kings son taught you to fight amazing!" Chopper said with sparkles in his eyes

"He must be a monster" Usopp said with Franky agreeing

"He's really nice, you've met him before." Luffy said, looking at him dimly with a hint of anger just a bit.

"We have" Robin asked

"Not you, Franky, or Brook"

"When did we meet him?" Zoro asked "I think I'd remember someone that strong." he finished

"You probly won't remember unless you see him again. He kinda blends into the background like he always does when he doesn't want to be noticed." Luffy said tilting his head to the side in his usual Luffyish manner.

"What is he a demon"Usopp asked jokingly

"OF COURSE NOT HE'S THE BEST NOT A DEMON" Luffy pratically shouted for the whole world to hear.

"Okay, you really look up to him don't you?" Nami asked

"Yea he's is pratically my brother as far as I'm concerned" Luffy said nodding his head.

"Then Luffy-bro who is this** SSSSUUPPPPAA** person?" (we know who said this)

"I can't tell he'd get pissed and that ain't good but…"

"But what Luffy-san I like to see him but "

"Brook you have no eyes to see with" Chopper said innocently.

"Chopper my line" Brook said sulking in a corner.

"Anyway what's the, but?" Sanji said butting in

"So I don't tell you directly you'll each get to ask one question JUST ONE, and you have to figure out who he is. Oh Robin can't tell anyone" Lufy said turning red from thinking.

"OK" the crew said surprised that Luffy had a good Idea.

1234567Not everyone hates you everyone just hasn't met you1234567

Okay If you have a question that you want a member to ask pm me also I know that he never meet franky robin or brook but I'm using my creative liscences here please review won't update until I get three reviews also thank you to my beta reader


	2. hints

Chapter 2-_helpful hints-Maybe?_

"Okay…..um so ask." Luffy said unusually serious "Oh and if it reveals to much I won't answer you and your question is wasted."

(insert 'group nod')

"Okay then let go in order of arrival" Robin suggested

"That means I'm first" Zoro stated stepping forward

"Is he a famous pirate?" he asked

"Yea his bounty is higher than mine" Luffy stopped then looked back at his first mate and "alright go figure it out if you want" he said and nodded to Nami

" Hey wait I've got a q-"but Zoro was then cut off by Luffy

"Zoro one question only Captain orders, Nami your turn."

Zoro walked away and unsurprisingly ….went…..to…sleep (-,-*_crew's expression)

"That baka" Nami hissed who had been taking down notes (probly for blackmail) while thinking she rubbed her shoulder where her tattoo is and then got her question as she thought 'tattoos'

"How many tattoos does he have" Nami asked getting her notepad ready

"He has two tattoos" he responded in a cheery voice "Usopp your next"

"Wait Usopp come here" Nami paused "Sanji and Chopper to" she finished

"What is it Nami~~~~~~sswwaaann" Sanji asked in love mode.

"I'm going to tell you what too ask. Zoro wasted a question he's obviously a pirate, O.K" She practically ordered

"Okay what do I ask?" Usopp asked fearing the wrath of the navigator while pushing Sanji out the way.

"This is your question 'Where is his birthmark'"

"Why not ask if he has one?" Usopp asked puzzled

"Because if we ask it that way if he doesn't have one then know. If he does we know where it is at"Nami said gaining a few tick marks

"Calm down Miss Navigator" Robin piped up soothing Nami's temper luckly for Usopp

"Ooh" Usopp nodded his head and walked away scared of the Navigator to Luffy and asked his Question

"His birth mark is really cool, It's in the shape of a dragon, but"Luffy said happily then stopping

"What is it Usopp asked hoping for more information

"Can't say, one question" Luffy laughed as he put his hand behind his head "Oops Sanji your turn"

"What do I ask my sweet Nami~~~~Swwaaan"(in love mode)

"Frist stop flirting with me until we figure this out" At that Sanji instantly stopped all the worship and praising

"Now ask 'Is his birthmark easily visible under his hair" Nami said finally calming down

"Hey crap captain!" Sanji Sanji shouted taking a drab of his smoke then he asked question

"His birthmark is visible if his shoulder length hair is parted. Which he won't let you"

"Chopper ask whatever you want" Nami said patting his head smiling sweetly

Chopper walked over "Luffy have you really never beat him and I actually met him"

"yes and Yes "he replied "Luffy can I ask another question"

"Sure"

"Does he want to be found"

"NO he deosn't"Luffy said in thought them

"No more questions" he said

"Why Luffy-bro? I haven't asked my question yet." Franky said irritated

Luffy stood in thought for a second

…_**..**_

…_**..**_

…

(3min later) He opens his mouth to speak the crew leans in to hear what he is going to say

"You just asked your question Franky"

Half falls over other half sweat-drop-,-* Robin chuckles

"Fine! Brook last question" Luffy whined sounding like a three-year-old

"…."Brook put his hand on Luffy's shoulder "Luffy do you have anything of his?"

(enter stunned silence from crew)"Wow very in sightful Brook-son Robin said with her Mysterious smil.

"Yes" Luffy smiles a reflective smile taking his hat of. At this the crew that knows watches as he touches Ace's vivre card that is sewn into the hat then their eyes widen in relization finally they heard a (those who have heard) a distictive "Yo"

"Yo anyone there Luffy?"

**Won't update without 5 reviews for this chapter also thank you for following, favoriting,or reviewing also I know he deosn't have a dragon shaped birthmark but that's for a chapter so deal with it this is **_**FANFICTION**_** just throwing that out there** keep an open mind


	3. Arrivals! Fights! Dinner?

_Chapter three-Arrival!,Introductions, Fights!,Dinner?_

_**Bumping up review quota 10 reviews yall had all five reviews in two days that made me finish this fast thank you all.^,^**_

All the strawhats from Alabasta heard a distinct "yo" come from outside, so everyone took a step back except Robin, Franky, and Brook. They were pulled back by the others, who knew what was coming, as Luffy shot past and tackled the elder man to the ground as the crew walked out.

"Hey Ace. Haven't seen you since Alabasta. Whats up." Sanji said lighting his ever- ciggy

"I'm fine and you. Luffy hasn't burned your hands to bad has he?"

"No more than usual." Zoro said walking to the older male to help him with Luffy

Everyone was trying to free Ace from Luffy's death grip "Dammit Luffy Let go of him~m" Usopp shouted pulling with everyone else except Rabin

"NO!"luffy sceamed just holding Ace tighter

"Lu" Ace said calmly

"Yeah?"Luffy said looking up from Ace's chest

"Why don't ya' let me go and introduce me your new crew members.

"I don't wanna'" Luffy whined cling to Ace even tighter

"Ya' can cling to me later Ace said try to get air into his lungs

"Fine" Luffy said finally letting go of Ace

(Whole Crew even Robin sweat-drop -_-+)

Nami steps forward to introduces the new crew members

"This is Robin"Ace bowed politely "Hello Miss"

Nami the introduced the next member "This is Franky"

"What's up" Franky said doing his super pose "Nice to meet you I think -_-+" Ace replied wandering where Luffy found a cyborg at also a bit wierded out by him but not showing it.

"Lastly this is Brook" She finished

Brook bowed saying "Hello" Ace did the same.

"please forgive me for being rude, but I have a question" Ace said scratching his head

"What is it?" Brook asked

"Can you poop?" He asked bluntly causing some to shake their head others to fall over and some to laugh

"Now we know Luffy gets it from" Usopp said recovering (simatamiuosly nod)

Luffy on the other hand laughs his ass off

"Yes, yes I do" Brook replied

"Cool" Ace said sounding like Luffy

"They are so much alike" Nami said not believing her eyes

"I'm Portugas D. Ace nice to meet you all"

"Wait as in white beards second division commander" Franky said mouth agape

"Yeah I-" Poor poor Ace was cut off by his brother

"I've never beat him" Luffy said happy as could be he even seemed proud of that to.

Chopper slowly walked over to Ace getting his attention"Hey Ace will you tell us stories" he asked shyly

"Maybe later" He said patting the reindeer's head

"Hey Ace wanna have a fight?" Luffy asked cracking his knuckles

"Alright" Ace said like it was an everyday thing

"Usopp watch as referee" Luffy shouted/called

"Ace no fire" Franky shouted hoping the thousand sunny wouldn't get burned while musing how the fight would turn out some even placed bets Zoro and Sanji actually placed their bets on Ace while the rest place their bets on Luffy except Robin and Chopper who didn't bet at all.

"Ready set GO!" As Usopp shouts go Luffy immediately goes into gear second and charges Ace using gum gum rocket almost hitting him, but as quick as Luffy is Ace grabbed his arm pulling Luffy toward him. Before Luffy can gain his senses Ace hits him in the back of the head causing him to fall face first onto the deck with a thud. Before Luffy can get up Ace sits on him, and ties his hands and feet together. The whole crew stands there dumfounded that Luffy was beaten in almost 3 minutes.

"Are you even trying" Ace ask amused getting off of Luffy so he can get up.

"YES! I AM"Luffy said untangling his legs

"Why can't I beat you" Luffy whined

"Because I taught you to fight" Ace said with a small smile oblivious to the crews widening eyes.

"NO Fair. Oh well Sanji Dinner!"

"Ookay crap captain"

At that Ace spoke up"I'll think I'll be heading off then" but he was stopped by Robin.

"Brother-san are yo hungry" Robin spoke

"Well{_**insert stomach growl and blush**_} yes" Ace replied

"Then come eat"Sanji said over hearing the conversation with an expression and tone leaving no room for argument

* * *

"I assume you eat as much as your brother" Sanji said placing 4 plates of food( Luffy sized) in front of Ace

"I do" Ace replied chuckling slightly

Luffy was stealing everyone's food except Ace's

"Luffy-bro Why don'-" Franky never got to finish when Ace''s head fell face forward into his food and the whole galley completely froze

"I…..Is h-he d—dead" Usopp manage to say aloud

Franky shook Ace's shoulder slightly(And got no response) while brook stood with a seeming sad face(I think) Nami was a loss for words along with Zoro who was giving Sanji a did-you-poison-his-food-look. Sanji was returning the glare with I-didn't-that's-something-I' seemed amuse at chopper how was screaming for a doctor even though he was one when Luffy started to laugh his ass off. Everyone looked at Ace again when he popped to life freaking out the crew after an explanation everyone hit him on the head. Luffy and Ace went on deck while the others went to the galley.

* * *

_Some time later with Luffy and ace on deck

* * *

"Well it's almost time for bed I guess I'll be going" Ace said getting up, but was tackled by Luffy who wrapped his arms around Ace multiple times placing his head on Ace's shoulder.

"Please stay ple~ase" Luffy begged looking like a puppy with his huge eyes

Ace sigh knowing all too well he couldn't win "I'll bet my bag from my skiff"

"Yaaaaaeeee we can sleep together in my hammock like we used to" then the to brothers headed off to the men's quarters

* * *

With the crew

* * *

"But we need absolute proof it's him" Usopp complained

"NO duh but I'm sure it's him" Sanji shot back causing the sniper to cower

"maybe we should see his birth mark" Chopper announced

"Rob-" Nami started but noticed she was gone

"But"Brook began "he deosn't want anyone to know who he is"

"Well he will have to deal with it" Nami said slightly annoyed at Robins disappearance

"Okay. Nami-san may I see your pa-"

Brook's mouth was covered by Franfy's hand "Don't even finish that sentence skeleton-bro"

"One problem" All heads turned to Zoro

"What moss head"

"He won't allow us to see it didn't Luffy say so" Zoro stated the obvious

"True" Chopper agreed

"Let's talk about this later I'll take watch duty so I can work on this" Nami said

* * *

The men upon entering the quarters were met by a sleeping Luffy on top of Ace in the hammock who was also a sleep unconsciously stroking Luffy's hair

"It must be good to have a sibling even if they aren't blood related" Chopper said voicing everyone's thoughts then they all went to sleep.

* * *

_**Sorry y about formating on the last paragraph don't know what happened also longest chapter 1,193 words review please ^.^ also figured out how to use fanfiction's correcty-thiny **_


	4. The crew

**Sorry for the long wait I have writers block, and eassay and all that school work-junk-stuff anyway on with the show.**

Ace: Think it is a chapter

Me: (Looks over blushes at ace sitting on the couch with figure on fire) Um…Okay…The …..show

Ace: Are you ok

ME: Just a little hot(blushes more)

Ace: my bad (smirks)

* * *

**The crew's success! And Oh Shit!**

After breakfast the crew stayed in the galley while Ace and Luffy where siting on deck. Ussop peeked out the window to see what they were doing and saw that Ace had a narcoleptic fit and feel asleep against the railing; while Luffy was snuggled in his lap asleep also asleep. He then turned back to the crew with a warm smile.

"They are asleep, but I gotta say that ace he- he –" Usopp just couldn't find the right words

"Really cares about luffy" Chopper supplied innocently wishing he had a cool older brother.

"I think Ace's treasure is Luffy" Robin said with her usual smile

"Really Robin-sis now that I think about it, it does seem like that ." Franky said in thought then burst into tears saying something along the lines of 'that's so beautiful '

"Yes that seems right and Luffy seems to treasure Ace just as much or" Brook said thinking of a comparison "More than his hat"

"That he does Brook" Robin said agreeing while Franky continued to cry over the sweet of it all

"I don't care just get a pic of the birthmark for proof, I'm going to draw a map here" Nami tossed Chopper the camera then left to the map room.

"I think I'll go to the library and do some reading." Robin said also disappearing

"I have to fire-proof the ship in case this doesn't go well" Franky said going to his work went to keep Franky some company even though he wanted to stay and help the others.

"Zoro, Sanji will you to help us?" Chopper said so sweetly that even the mighty swordsman and chief of the sea were forced to give in.

"Of course" Zoro said "and Usopp to" looking over to the clearly intimidated sniper with a shark grin.

"Yay" so 2 of the monster trio just joined 2 of the troublesome trio…what…a…combo…lord…help…the….earth.

The quartet made their way to the brothers who were both sleeping. When Luffy stirred and looked at Usopp to see him "intimidated" by Ace he spoke

"Usopp" he called sleepily

"Yes he replies calming his shaking legs

"Don't be afraid of Ace he won't hurt you unless you call him Gol Roger's son" With that said Luffy Snuggled into Ace and went back to sleep missing the warm smiles….again.

"Even if they aren't blood related you can't tell the difference" Sanji said smoking his everciggy with a wide grin.

"Who is going to move his hair and who will and who will take the picture" Chopper asked

"Usopp move his hair" Zoro ordered

"Why me" he whined in response

"Because I said so" Zoro retorted sending Usopp a glare that said 'No arguments'

"FINE" Usopp shouted earning a well placed kick to the head

"Don't wake him up Sanji and Chopper whispered together.

"Ok" Usopp replied then reached out and as he started moving Ace's hair; Ace's hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed Usopps hand making the poor sniper freeze up and he almost screamed until he saw that Ace was still asleep then he looked to Zoro for an answer.

"It's just a reflex and before you say anything Luffy is an exception" Zoro whispered in a reply "just use your other hand"

"OK"

Usopp carefully move his hair and Ace had let go of his other hand while Zoro leaned down and

#click#

"Let's gather everyone on deck and figure out what to do next" Sanji said to everyone

"Agreed" the quartet said in unison

* * *

The crew had gathered in the galley except Luffy and Ace who was (was finally) getting a tour of the new ship.

"So this proves it. With what Luffy said and photographic evidence Ace is the pirate king's son. Nami said fist pumping the air ….. then the photo started to burn they looked up to see a very pissed of Ace and a Luffy nursing a large bump on his head. One thought crossed everyone's mind.

'OH SHIT'

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait here your update I know Usopp normally won't fear Ace it was put in to get my piont across I hope it did and thank you to my _ONE_ ****reviewer**

**_Ezaria-_ I know Ace would probly win against Ace after the two-year timeskip but that hasn't happened in this story plus Ace beat Ajkio half beaten to death so I think Ace would win before the timeskip-thankyou for reviewing,**


End file.
